Mary and Elizabeth
Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Notes * Elizabeth of England, and Mary of Scots are first cousins once removed. * Mary Stuart became Queen of Scotland when she was 6 days old. Pilot. * Elizabeth Tudor become Queen of England when she was 25. Long Live The King. * Mary was expecting her first child with King Francis but had a miscarriage. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Elizabeth was expecting her first child with Robert Dudley but had a miscarriage. Wedlock Bruises That Lie * Mary considering marrying King Eric of Sweden twice.The Hound and the Hare * Elizabeth considering marrying the Archduke of Austria, and King Eric of Sweden. Bruises That Lie * Mary had an affair with Louis Condé. Getaway. * Elizabeth and Louis Condé were married, however it it was never consummated, and void after the murder of the proxy wife, Annabelle Breton Abandoned. * The Vatican assassinated a dozen people to keep Mary's affair with Louis Condé a secret. Three Queens, Two Tigers. * Elizabeth and Robert Dudley were engaged before it was called off. Fight or Flight. Wedlock Bruises That Lie * Mary and Robert Dudley were officially engaged for 2-3 months before it was called off. No Way Out.Strange Bedfellow. * Mary returned from The Vatican with money and reinforcements. They later revealed they only agreed to help if she accepted Queen Elizabeth's offer as her successor. No Way Out. Realizing it was a plot agents both Queen, she had Elizabeth informed, who reseeded her offer. Strange Bedfellow. * Mary began a sexual relationship with Gideon Blackburn. No Way Out.Strange Bedfellow.Spiders In a Jar.Leaps of Faith. * Elizabeth began a sexual relationship with Gideon Blackburn Pulling Strings.A Better Man. Historical Notes * Mary Stuart was born December 8, 1542 and became Queen on December 14, when she was 6 days old. * Queen Elizabeth became Queen of England when she was 25 years old. * December 1543 – March 1551 The War of the Rough Wooing was a war between Scotland and England. Following England's break with Rome, they attack Scotland, partly to force Scotland to agree to a marriage alliance between its child Queen, Mary, Queen of Scots and King Henry VIII's son and heir, Prince Edward. * Mary was briefly engaged to Elizabeth's brother Prince Edward of England when she was 6 months old. * On 2 April 1566, Lord Ruthven sent their testimony on David Rizzio's murder to Queen Elizabeth I, declaring they had acted the best for King Darnley, Mary, Queen of Scots, state and religion. * In 1570, Prince Henry and Queen Elizabeth were in talks to possibly marry and produce an heir. Elizabeth is viewed by historians as having intended only to arouse the concern of * An era knows as The Elizabethan era, or The Golden Age, was named after Queen Elizabeth, and followers her reign from 1558 to 1603. References }} Category:Relationship Category:Family Category:Ended realtionship